Aomine's Tutor
by YosoSan
Summary: Aomine Daiki, whose pretty much failing all of his classes, has to see a tutor for help with his grades. Of course, she had to be a girl. Aomine X OC. Swearing and suggestive situations.
1. The Tutor

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, because my Murasakibara story has almost reached its end (which saddens me greatly T_T) I'm moving on to Aomine. It features another one of my OC's (yes, another OC story) I don't really feel like writing Smut for this one, but it'll still be rated M for swearing and some suggestive situations (If you know what I mean.)**

"DAIKI AOMINE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Aomine's mother's harsh voice boomed, reaching even the secluded room of Aomine. He grunted, clicking his tongue in annoyance. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep, she would leave him alone. Instead, the total opposite happened Aomine heard someone stomping. In the next instant, a loud crunching sound was heard, and his wood door was in two pieces on the floor. His mother stood in the doorway, her foot where the door used to be. "DON'T IGNORE ME DAIKI!" Lumbering over to Aomine's bed, his mother grabbed his hair, and dragged him out of bed. Shrieks and screams were heard all around the house, mostly coming from Aomine. Aomine's father groaned.

"Daiki, if you had come downstairs earlier, your mother wouldn't have pulled all your hair out."

"DAMN RIGHT! Daiki, we have to talk about your grades. Your teachers called, and they said that if you don't bring them up, you'll repeat!" Aomine grunted, as he listened to his mom ramble on about "good grades" and "a better future". Aomine's mother was a overbearing, bossy, loud woman, and comparable to a tyrant. Daiki often wondered how his father had the patience to live in the same household as that woman. Daiki's father was a friendly and outgoing man, with many friends. He worked at an office somewhere, while his mother stayed at home as a housewife. Aomine wanted to scream at his mother that grades don't matter, because he wanted to play basketball for a living, and if he didn't play basketball then he'd be a police officer, which didn't need that much of an education. But, of course, he didn't have an opportunity to speak, as he mother ranted on.

"My dear, don't you think that Daiki can handle it himself?" Aomine's dad spoke softly.

"NO! IF HE'S GETTING GRADES LIKE THIS NOW, THAN IT'LL JUST GET WORSE." Aomine's mother paced back and forth, dragging her feet across the hardwood floors. Suddenly, she clasped her hands together. "I GOT IT! We'll just ask Momoi to help you with your grades." Aomine groaned, this would just get worse and worse.

"I'm sorry Aomine-san, but I can't help Dai-chan with his grades. I have to manage the basketball team." Momoi had politely declined, unable to help Daiki with his grades. Aomine's mom scratched her head so furiously, that it seemed as if she would rip out all her hair.

"I have no more ideas. What to do..." Tapping her finger against her chin, she gazed upwards, and closed her eyes.

"Umm, Aomine-san? I know somebody that might be able to help Dai-chan. She's really smart, and she can maybe help Dai-chan with his homework." In a flash, Momoi was trapped in Aomine's mother's arms. Momoi gasped for air.

"Ahhhh~ Momoi-chan is such a lifesaver~"

"Here's her number. Call her, and say I recommended her to you. She'll come." Momoi left, and headed to school with Daiki. The day was slow, as usual, and once again, each one of Aomine's teachers chewed him out for not completing or not having his homework. He ignored them, which only made them madder. He trudged out of the classroom, heading for home. _I'm just going to skip practice...after all, it's not like any of them are a match to me anyway... _He arrived at his home, just in time to see his little sister scamper out the house, holding her cellphone in one hand, and a soccer ball in the other. She gave him a death glare before swiftly running down the street, in the direction of the park. Everyone who knew Daiki, knew his little sister too.

Aomine Takara. Aomine and Takara had fought ever since they were little, and being two years apart didn't make it any better. Daiki's parents favored Takara because she got good grades, was a superb soccer player, and basically, was the most popular at school. She acted just like their mother, which annoyed Daiki to no end.

Ignoring his little sister, he entered the house to find his mother, father, and another figure sitting at the dining table. His mother and father were laughing, and the third sat shyly, crossing her legs and fiddling with her hands. Daiki's mother caught sight of him. _Oh shit. _"Daiki! Just in time. Meet your tutor!" Daiki's mother motioned to the third figure, who turned to him. It was a female, with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. Aomine's eyes found their way to her chest, and lingered there for a moment.

"Not big enough..." Aomine muttered. Sure, her breasts were average... maybe a C cup. But they weren't big enough for his tastes. The girl didn't smile, and she bowed. Aomine racked his brain, he had seen this girl before. She was in his P.E and Chemistry class, a quiet girl that kept to herself. Aomine didn't notice her at first.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is Ooka Miki. It's nice to meet you, Aomine-san." The girl bowed once more, and lifted her gaze back up to Daiki's. He grunted in response, and motioned for the young girl to follow him upstairs. He threw his bag on the floor and jumped on his bed, sprawling out. Miki sat right above his head. "Aomine-san, what class would you like to start with?" The corners of his mouth twitched in annoyance. For some unfathomable reason, when this girl said Aomine-san, he didn't like it. It sounded... so foreign. No one called him Aomine-san. Aomine, Aomine-kun, even Dai-chan, but never Aomine-san.

"Oi. Don't call me that. Call me Daiki."

"...Okay, Daiki-kun." _She must've been raised in a strict family. _She looked down at him, and he stared back at her with one eye open. She smiled, and continued to speak. "Daiki-kun, here are your current grades." She handed him a straight white piece of paper. It read:

_ Harasawa, Katsunori: Chemistry- F_

_ Fujiwara, Takahiro: P.E- A_

_ Masumoto, Hana: World History- D_

_ Hiroshi, Megumi- Algebra 1- F_

_ Suzuki, Chiaki- English- C_

_ Watanabe, Yonekuni- World Languages- D_

Goddamn. His grades didn't look too well. "Daiki-kun, because I have Chemistry with you, I can easily help you in that period. However, we have to work on your Algebra, World History, and World Languages grades the most."

Work. How he hated the sound of that.


	2. A Despicable Human Being

The sound of crunching emanated from Aomine's room- the sound of another paper being thrown from another failed attempt at solving an algebra problem. He groaned loudly, as he laid on his back, Miki gingerly grabbing the crumpled up paper, and opening it. "You almost got it, Daiki-kun. Slope-intercept form isn't that hard. You have to find y, like this..." Miki quickly solved the math equation, circling her answer and setting the pencil down. Daiki clicked his tongue. This girl, she made everything to do with school look easy. Miki poked the blue-haired boy in front of her. "Try it, Daiki-kun." Handing him the pencil, Miki leaned back to allow Aomine some space. Aomine nibbled the end of his pencil, trying to recall the information Miki had taught him. _Always study your notes, even if it's for a short amount of time. Your brain will retain the information, and it will be easier to remember. Always write out the formulas for any math benchmark. Always check your answers. _Aomine grunted, and circled the final equation. Miki picked up the paper. Aomine watched her eyes, and she let out a small smile. "You got it, Daiki-kun." Aomine's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"...What?"

"I said, you got it. Daiki-kun, this is correct." She smirked again, and handed the paper back to him. "Here, next try this problem." Miki pointed to another problem. Aomine groaned.

"Can't I just stop here?" Miki giggled, a soft almost inaudible laugh. It was strange, almost foreign sound coming from someone as stoic as her, but a hearty and refreshing sound nonetheless.

"Daiki-kun, there is no point in turning in incomplete homework." Miki nagged him to continue with his work, eventually giving in to the smaller girl's request. The sun started to set, leaving streaks of purple and orange across the fading sky. "Ah, Daiki-kun, I must leave. It's getting late..." Miki bowed, saying goodbye. "But, before I go..." Unzipping her messenger-like bag, she pulled out a small bag of full of mochi. "Good job today, Daiki-kun." One last smile, one last bow, one last wave. And just like that, she was gone.

"Tonight is so warm." Miki walked silently home, on the surprising humid night. Her feet were the only sound, a _pitter-patter _on the pavement. A occasional passing car, but either than that, it was quiet. Peaceful. Her house appeared in the distance, windows still lit, and the occasionally passing shadow. She sighed. She didn't like to stay home. Her father, in her eyes, was the single most despicable human-being on the planet. Her mother, her poor mother, suffered so much, and her father did nothing. Just the thought of it made her pissed. Clenching her fists, she walked inside, gradually making sure she slammed the door with her full strength. There sat the monster himself-gradually sucking his girlfriend's face in front of her brothers. How disgusting. Three heads popped up, each the same color.

"Oneesan!" Miki brothers jumped up, knocking over tables and cups, and ran over to hug their big sister. Piko, Naoki, and Satoshi, her triplet brothers. Each of them looked the same, same chestnut colored hair as hers, but with dark brown, almost black eyes. A big smile, Miki bent down to hug each one. Because her father was neglectful to the triplets, she acted as their mother figure, making them dinner, nagging about their grades, and spending time with them. _Any male can make a baby, but it takes a true man to raise them as a father. _Her mother always used to say that. What would she say if she her father now?

"Did you guys eat yet?" Her anger swelled when the boys shook their heads no. She looked at the clock. 8:23. Almost their bedtime. "Did you guys bathe?" Another no. "Alright." Trying her best to stay calm, and not go straight to her father and punch him in the throat, Miki instead told the young boys to go take a bath, which they obediently obeyed. A bowl of ramen for her and her brothers would be enough, if her "father" and the tramp of the night wanted food, they could make it themselves.

_Oh Mom, I miss you... If only you were still here... _It had happened so fast, so swiftly, that it didn't sink in for a while that her mother was truly gone. She wanted to deny it- to call them liars and tell them that they didn't know what they were talking about. Then, she went to the hospital. _There is nothing we can do. _Her mother was there, she looked so tired, and old. They said the cancer wasn't aggressive. They said that her mother would be okay. Liars, liars all of them. Her mother had gotten dependent on her children, especially Miki, because she was the oldest. Where was her father? Cheating on her mother on every chance he could get. Miki could see that the pain from her sickness wasn't affecting her that much, it was her father that was slowly killing her. The day they got the call, Miki broke down, tears flowing with no sign of stopping.

"Mama's life story could be made into a book..." Miki muttered before putting in her earphones to drown out that nasty sucking noise that was coming from the living room. Music soothed her. Music took away some of the pain.

"Wait now. I have something to tell you all." Her father's voice boomed even above the music blasting through her headphones. Miki scoffed. What was so important that it prevented her from tucking in her little brothers? "Well, Sakura-chan and I have been together for a long time..." _A long time? She's your goddamn mistress, you cheated on Mom with this woman! _"And I've decided..." _Oh God, no. _"That me and Sakura..." _Please, let this be a nightmare... _"Are going to get married!" Her little brothers rubbed their eyes sleepily_. _

"Good for you father. Can we go to bed now?" The three scampered up the stairs before another word was said. Miki turned to follow them up the stairs, when her father put his hand on her shoulder.

"What? No "congratulations" or "yay, I have a new mom"?" Miki balled her fists once more. "Say hello to your new Kaasan!" Miki turned around and punched the wall. Her father jumped back in fear and surprise, while Sakura stood there like a lump on a log, speechless and mouth agape.

"The only one I'll call Kaasan..." Miki looked down, gazing her father straight in the eye, "is my real mother, the one you left behind."

And with that, Miki stomped up the stairs, her fist bruised and in excruciating pain, but her anger burned hotter, and stronger than any pain she felt right now.


	3. Time Long Past

"Oi, Miki." Miki lifted her head from her desk, eyes adjusting to the sudden light. A dark figure stood in front of her, with a head of blue hair.

"Good morning, Daiki-kun." Miki made sure her uniform sleeve covered her right hand, too shame and irritated to explain to anyone, especially Daiki, why her fist was battered and bruised. "Did you study like I said, Daiki-kun?" The blue haired boy nodded his head, before yawning obnoxiously loud. He scratched his blue locks while staring at the smaller girl in front of him. "Finished your homework?" The boy nodded once more, before leaving to sit in his desk as the bell had just rung. They had a Chemistry exam to take today, and it contributed to a big part of their grade. Daiki's overall grade depended on this test, so Miki had made him study for it everyday and night.

"Alright, class. You will be given an hour for this exam. Try your best." A paper was placed on Miki's desk, a packet of worksheets and questions that she had seen many times before. She opened her fist to pick up her pencil, only to pull back and bite down on her lip in pain. She had to finish this test, she told herself. She had to get this test done. Gritting her teeth, she plucked up the pencil, and moved to the line where her name belonged. Two O's. She bit her lip once more. K. Tears began to prick at the edges of her eyes. A. The pain began to spread to her fingers. M. A quick, yet sloppy letter, but it would have to do. I. K. I. Miki put the pencil back down. Her right hand was getting more purple by the second, and pain was spreading. _Just finish this test. Then you can cry about the pain later. _She would finish this test, yes, but she had no intention of crying.

Aomine, oblivious to his surroundings, continued to complete his packet, silently mouthing reminders Miki had told him. _Circle your answers. Restate the question. Fill in the bubbles completely. Skip questions you don't know. _He finished. Glancing at the clock, Aomine had finished with twenty minutes left to spare. A first time. Aomine walked to 's desk, and placed the packet in the bin. The teacher looked up, first in shock, then confusion. Daiki walked back to his seat before a word could be said.

"Did ya see the look on his face, Miki? Haha!" Daiki walked on, full of himself, while Miki traveled next to him, smiling and laughing with him.

"Hehe, he sure did look surprised..." Miki had finished the test last, almost sobbing at the pain in her fist, but hey, she was okay, right? No pain, no gain. It was off to P.E for the both of them, today they would be playing soccer. Miki sighed, maybe the teacher would let her sit out for today, her P.E teacher being an old friend of her mother.

"Miki-chan, do you want to go to the health room?"

"No, Fujiwara-san, it's okay, but can I just sit out today? Please?"

"Alright Miki-chan. Just for today."

"Thank you, Fujiwara-san."

"How are you holding up Miki-chan? It's already been three years since she passed... and I see you still haven't cut it."

"I'm okay. And I probably won't ever cut it, in memory of mother." Miki left with that, sitting cross-legged on the field's prickly grass, watching the boys and girls run laps. She saw Daiki in the front, being a show-off as usual, finishing his five laps way before anyone had finished their first one. With his unreal speed, it was virtually impossible to beat him in any sport.

"Oi, Miki, you on your period or somethin'? Cramps too painful to play?" Daiki said it with a smirk, which Miki returned with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not on my period. I just can't play. Injury."

"Where?" Aomine leaned down. "Your legs look fine. Your face looks fine. Where do you have an injury, ya little liar?"

"Not telling."

"Is it on you-" Aomine was cut off by Fujiwara-san yelling at him to return to the field, which he groaned at. Miki sighed and watched as the boys and girls played separate games. Glancing at her fist, she saw individual bruise sprout up in various places, each a deep purple. Her mother always got mad at her for her recklessness as a child. But that day in the hospital, Miki promised herself, and her mother that she change, she'd mature and take good care of her family.

The day flew by, and soon, the school bell rang, signalling everyone to go home. Aomine and Miki walked home, together, to go and finish their homework. "Oi, Miki, where's ya injury?" Miki said nothing, but instead walked faster.

"Let's hurry Daiki-kun." Aomine grabbed Miki's wrist, eliciting a cry of pain from the girl. Aomine gazed down, Miki's tear-filled eyes staring back. Aomine pulled the sleeve of Miki's uniform down, revealing her battered and bruised hand. The purple color was darker than earlier today, and just the slightest touch would hurt it even more. Daiki looked down, filled with both anger and confusion, as he pulled Miki into his house.

"Miki, explain to me now, why your hand looks like that?"

"..."

"Miki, I'm asking you a question."

"..."

"ANSWER ME!" Miki flinched, her eyes closed and her face prepared for an attack. Her vision began to cloud, and her throat had that familiar dry sensation. _I will not cry, I will not cry... _However, emotion flooded over, and tears flowed out. An all too familiar sob escaped from her mouth and Miki broke down.

"S-sorry Daiki-kun..." She sniffled, and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. Aomine just sat there, his piercing gaze, eyes full of anger, and cocky expression all mixed in one. "I got angry yesterday, and I punched a wall. My dad just pissed me off so much... he's a despicable human being. Mama loved him and he didn't love her back... Mama's gone now... soon, he'll leave us too." Miki unknowingly babbled her life story, while Aomine kept silent.

"What happened to your mother?" Miki gulped. She never told anyone about her Mother, only close friends of the family, and the family itself knew. Would Aomine keep a secret?

"M-my mother passed away from bone cancer. The doctors said she would be fine, but she was already dead when we came to see her one last time. And my father wasn't even there. He left my mother in the time she needed him most. Mama was only one who loved us. Loved me."

"You babbled something about keeping your hair long. What the hell are you talking about?"

"My hair was the last thing Kaasan touched. I won't ever cut it. It's the last thing I have that no can take away. It's like my pride. It's like a tribute to Kaasan..."

Aomine said nothing, he just watched Miki cry her heart out some more.

Fujiwara Takahiro bowed to the lonely grave, adorned with lilies, with the name Ooka Rao engraved on top. His old friend, buried in this quiet, lonely place. He still remembered their last conversation:

_ "Kaasan, why don't you ever come home?" Satoshi asked quietly, as a young boy at the age of four, he didn't understand that Mother was in pain._

_ "Well, Toshi, Mama doesn't want to burden you guys."_

_ "Kaasan, why is Oneesan always crying herself to sleep?" Ooka Rao looked out her hospital door, he eldest daughter standing and conversing with the nurse. Ever since she had entered this hospital, Miki had stop going out, and spent most of her time at the hospital. Her grades were suffering, but Miki refused to leave the hospital until visiting hours were over. Rao frowned. It was her fault Miki was like this. Miki was robbed of her childhood, she had grown up too fast. What would happen, say a year from now? Would she still be taking care of her mother?_

_ "What is it Rao?" _

_ "Taka, I refuse to be a further burden to my children. I have one last request of you. Take me off of life support. If this continues, Miki will no longer be a child. She will grow up too fast. Miki is my only daughter. Please take care of her, and speak of this to no one." _

_ "...Understood." _


	4. Big Sister

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alrighty then, here's the next chapter~ Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to write a Project K or K fanfiction next. This chapter is rather suggestive... It could be disturbing to some. Thanks again for reviews!**

Miki had finished crying, her eyes puffy, and her sleeves slightly damp. Aomine had dragged the smaller girl down the stairs, and showed his mother and father her wound, much to the protests of Miki. Aomine's mother went into a fit, and ran to retrieve the first-aid kit that they keep in the bathroom. Aomine's father said nothing, but instead simply held Miki's injured hand and examined it. Aomine's Mom returned with the kit, and began to treat the wound.

Miki was now on her way home-as much as she didn't want to return home- her brothers were there, and if she didn't take care of her brothers, no one would. Kicking a rock, she slowly dragged herself home, secretly wishing that she was back at Daiki's house, surrounded by his perfect family.

What time was it now? Probably six or seven o'clock, the sun far below the horizon already. The door opened with a 'click'. Venturing deeper inside her home, she saw no signs of movement- or sound. "Satoshi? "Naoki? Piko?" Miki yelled out her siblings names, but was met with no answer. Tip-toeing up the stairs, Miki made her way to her siblings bedroom. The door opened with a _creeeeeeak. _A hand pulled back under the bed. _I swear to God, if someone crawls outta there, I'm gonna flip. _

__"Oneesan?" It came out as a whisper, but Miki recognized the voice right away.

"Piko? Is that you?"

"Oneesan! You're finally home! Thank goodness..."

"Why are you under the bed?"

"Daddy and that lady are in their room, and it's making weird noises." _Oh. My. God. That is so fucking disgusting. _Miki closely listened. Squeak. Squeak. It was faint, but it was there. Squeaking noises.

"Oh my God. That's so gross..." Miki grabbed her brother's hands, and pulled them into her room. "Here, you guys sleep here tonight. I'll keep you safe." Miki put on her best big sister smile. Yes...she would keep them safe. No matter what. Her brothers wrapped themselves in the blanket and closed their eyes. Miki gave each of them a small kiss on their soft foreheads.

"Oneesan? What happened to your hand?" Miki flinched, what would she say?

"Ahh, it's nothing. Don't worry your little head 'bout it. Go to sleep now." Piko closed his eyes as well, and soon, only the sound of breathing was heard in Miki's room. Slipping herself under the covers as well, Miki paused to look at her phone. She flipped through the pictures, pictures of her brothers, her and Momoi, and pictures of her and her mother. "Hmm?" Miki clicked on another one, one that was not there earlier. A picture of Aomine opened up, his cocky smile and raised eyebrow still on his face. In the background was Momoi, who was talking, while Miki herself appeared to be laughing. Her eyes were closed, her mouth curved into a smile. Miki smiled. _How refreshing it was to laugh with Satsuki-chan and Daiki-kun... _Miki's eyes seemed to linger on Aomine, before she realized what she was doing and closed her phone. Her cheeks burned, her heart pounded, and she felt like she could fly. _What... what is this feeling? _Miki slowly drifted to sleep, the sound of squeaking was no longer heard, as Daiki was the only thing on Miki's mind.

"School is such a drag..." Miki mumbled as she walked to school, her shoes clacking on the pavement. She chewed on a piece of a chocolate poptart, hastily made in a rush. Entering through the school's gate, Miki spotted Aomine out of the corner of her eye, the memory of the picture, and her reaction to it from the night before resurfaced in her brain. Her cheeks began to heat again. _Nope. Not today. I will not be flustered in front of him! _Miki breathed in, then exhaled slowly. She begged her heart to calm down, she begged the heat to retreat from her face.

"Oi, Miki. You look tired."

"What a nice thing to say to someone first thing in the morning." Miki responded, her voice laced with sarcasm. Aomine chuckled, a sound that Miki had never heard before.

"I definitely know that you're on your period now." Miki shook her head.

"Wrong again." Miki smiled, and took another bite of her poptart. "Just sick of the shit that happens in my house." Miki's voice was bitter, and Aomine looked visibly shocked as it was the first time Miki had swore so freely.

"Oi, don't be swearing so freely like that. That's my fuckin' job." Aomine grinned, his cocky smile still plastered on his face. Miki returned the gesture with a cocky smile of her own. The school bell rung throughout the campus, and the students filled the classrooms. Miki just wished everything would fade out- that she would be left alone in her own little world, with no stress, no responsibilities. _But of course, that won't happen. Just gotta survive this bullshit, one day at a time. _

Surprisingly enough, Miki had somehow convinced Aomine to attend practice, although, much to the protest of the cerulean haired boy. She had ended up dragging him to the gym, and shoved him to Imayoshi-san. "You better play hard." A turn of her heel, and she was out. No longer in his line of sight, Daiki groaned, cracking his knuckles and neck.

"Alright. You guys better be a challenge for me today."

"Ahh, Daiki-kun decided to show up for practice today. Is Miki-chan the cause of that? Have you had a change of heart because she's hanging around you now?" Imayoshi grinned, that irritating grin, before walking off to speak to the captain about Winter Cup. Aomine was held back by Wakamatsu and the others, before he could do any real damage.

"Daiki-kun." Aomine spun around quickly, feeling his heart rate rise after being scared. Miki giggled. "Gomen, Daiki-kun. But, I have something for you." Miki held up a packet of paper, and after turning it around, it had a letter written and circled in red: B. Aomine had gotten a B on his chemistry exam. "Good job, Daiki-kun." Aomine felt a surge of happiness and a strange sense of accomplishment. Before he could analyze what he was doing, he picked Miki up, lifting her into the air, and spinning her around. Miki's surprised shriek echoed around the gym, along with Aomine's laughter. After finally calming himself down, Aomine had processed what he'd done. A wave of heat hit his face, flushing in embarrassment Miki laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm glad that you're happy. As of right now, your grade in chemistry has gone up to a C. But of course, we- I mean you- could always do better."

Thankfully, Miki hadn't spoken about the awkward incident the whole walk home. Miki lived farther than Aomine did- his house was in sight. _It's now or never. _"Miki. Can...can I have your phone number?" Miki turned.

"...What?"

"Ya know, your number. Like, if I need to call you or somethin'. Or text you." Aomine brushed it off like it was no big deal. Miki gulped, and reluctantly reached out her hand. Aomine handed over his phone. Imputing her number, Miki then bowed, and said her goodbyes. Then she scurried on home, cheeks burning and heart pounding. Bursting through the door, Miki ran up the stairs, not even bothering to throw her "Dad" a scornful glance. She closed her door, and jumped on her bed, concealing her face in her pillow to vainly stop the redness that was gathering in her cheeks.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had a Shikamaru moment up there 0_0**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will try to update it soon!**


	5. So Sick

Aomine rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly, and scratching his disheveled hair. A knock on his newly attached wood door echoed throughout the room, a hollow noise that reverberated around the space. "Who is it?" Aomine was still in a state of sleep, his voice heavy, and laced with drowsiness.

"It's Takara. Let me in, Daiki." The sound of his little sister's faint voice from behind his door elicited a groan from Daiki, who then proceeded to turn on his stomach, and cover his head with a nearby pillow. The banging on the door was drowned out by the warm pillow. Before long, a crunching sound was heard, and a cold draft blew into the room, wood chips flying in all directions. Aomine whipped the pillow off his head and spun around, to find his precious door in two pieces, crushed from the impact of Takara's foot. "I said, let me in, but no, you had to ignore me." Takara walked over to a pissed off Daiki, and grabbed his hair.

"OI! THAT HURTS! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE HAIR?!"

"BAKA! I WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN DOWN YOUR DOOR IF IT WASN'T IMPORTANT!"

"What was sooo important that you had to break down my door, Bakara?" Daiki smirked at the wanted reaction, his sister's anger rising. Her grip on Daiki's hair tightened, causing Daiki to howl in pain.

"Baka, shut up! It's important..." Takara pouted. "Miki's here to see you idiot! She brought some food for the whole family. Hurry up, and get 'yer ass downstairs!" Takara exited Daiki's room, stomping down the stairs. Aomine dragged his body to the bathroom, combing his hair with his fingers. He quickly brushed his teeth, and ran down the stairs. Miki was on the wood floor, cross-legged, and sitting straight. She turned to the sight of Daiki in a causal T-shirt and basketball shorts, and smiled. Miki was wearing shorts, and a tank top, a strange sight to Daiki, because he usually only saw her in her school uniform. In her lap was a small boy, two others on the floor next to Miki.

"Hello, Daiki-kun. Good morning." Miki smiled, and stood, picking up the three boys with her. "This three are my little brothers. Piko, Satoshi, and Naoki. Heh, they're being a little shy." Miki nudged the boys forward, who gave a small nod of their head and backed up once more. Daiki guessed that they felt more comfortable in their sisters presence.

"Yo, Miki's little bros." Daiki nodded his head, and turned to smile at Miki.

"Oh, here Daiki-kun. I brought all kinds of food. Eat up." The table was covered from side to side with delectable looking food, steam rising from the yummy looking treats.

"Itadakimasu!" Picking up their chopsticks, the Aomine family chattered away, sharing stories from the previous week. Daiki ate, sampling a bit of each of the food. Takara talked about how she had gotten confessed to by a boy. Daiki's mother complained about the traffic she went through. The family life seemed so refreshing and enticing to Miki, it had been to long since she experienced this feeling. Her brothers stayed unexpetedly quiet. Piko put his fork down and lowered his head.

"Daiki-san is so lucky." The noise and chattering stopped almost immediately, everyone looking toward the little boy in his chair. "Your family is so perfect..." Miki put her chopsticks down and looked at Piko.

"Piko..." Her tone of voice was that of a warning, her eyes and body in their normal stoic way.

"Your family's so nice, its warm and kind..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "But now that Mama isn't here, we're hardly a family anymore..." The overflowing tears poured out of his eyes.

"Piko, stop it. Don-"

"No, Nee-chan! I can't! I want Mama! You can't act like you don't miss her too! Daddy doesn't love us! I know that you cry yourself to sleep because its hard! Because you have to take care of us! You have to give all of your love to us because Daddy doesn't care! He doesn't care... Dad..." Piko sobbed, choking on his words. Satoshi and Naoki had started bawling as well, tears and snot running down their faces. Miki swiftly stood, and led the triplets to the bathroom. Daiki caught a glimpse of her as she walked- she too, was crying.

"Piko, you shouldn't have said that to Daiki-kun and his family. You've caused a scene in front of the Aomine family. Remember what I said about respect?" Miki's voice was meant to come out harsh and firm, but it wavered. What Piko had said was true. She did miss her Mom. She did cry herself to sleep every night. Her Dad did not care for them. And after seeing her brother's crying faces, she started to sob too. She wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. She couldn't take it anymore. The anger, frustration, pain, and stress was too much. She couldn't help it.

She broke.

Miki wailed, her tears sprouting out endlessly, her hands trembling. Her brothers were taken aback by her sudden outburst, and stepped back in shock. Miki cried, yes, but never in front of them. Her hands were covering her eyes, but the tears didn't stop. They slipped through the spaces and cracks in her hand, dripping onto the floor. By this time, Daiki had already walked to check on the Ooka family. When he arrived, Miki was on the floor, her brothers hugging her and trying to get her to respond. His heart skipped a beat. Was she dead? Then he heard the quiet, soft sound of heavy breathing and sniffling that sounded to feminine to come from the boys. Miki looked up to find the blue haired boy staring back at her.

"Dai-Daiki-kun... I'm sorry that we've caused a scene... I'll take the boys home now..." Miki stood, her arms wet with tears. She motioned for the boys to walk out, which they followed without question. Miki went to exit the bathroom as well. Daiki grabbed her arm.

"I'm not about to let you go back to that bastard's house." Miki tried to break free, but it was all futile. Aomine was too strong.

"Daiki-kun, let me go."

"No. I can't Miki! Just stop holding in all you stress and your worries and just tell someone! Tell me! I'm your friend, aren't I? I won't stop being your friend just because your Dad's an asshole! But you have start telling others what you're feeling!" Daiki yelled, his face only inches from Miki's. Miki's mouth quivered, and started to cry once more. "Your a crybaby ain't ya? Isn't crying better than keeping it all in?"

Daiki's mother appeared, and whisked Miki away from her son's arms, much to the protest of Daiki. He was left alone in the hallway with Piko, Satoshi, and Naoki. He sighed. "So, how you three holding up?"

"...I can see now, why Miki likes you so much." Satoshi was the first to speak.

"W-What?"

"Miki likes you. And now we can see why."

"What do you mean she... likes...me?"

"Daiki-san, did you know that Miki always talks about you? Your always a topic of adoration in our house. She likes to hang out with you. She likes the way you talk, the way you look, the way you treat her without pity and without sympathy. Ever since Mama died, everyone pitied her because Mama died. She hated that. But you don't do that. She likes you for it." Naoki spoke this time, his voice a whisper.

"We're always afraid when Miki isn't with us at home. We're afraid that Daddy's gonna hit us. But we never thought of how Miki felt. Maybe, if you like Miki back, you can protect her?" If Daiki liked Miki back? Did he? He had to admit, he was found of her, and he like her personality, but she was so plain. She was so easily overlooked. But maybe, that too, was alluring.

"Trust me, little guys. I'll protect Miki, from your Dad, and from anyone else that tries to hurt her."


	6. Stolen Pride

Consoling Miki was an easy task, Takara and Daiki's mother wiping her tears. Miki's brothers ran into the living room, jumping onto their older sister's back. "Nee-chan, we're sorry. Please, forgive us!" The three boys had a habit of speaking of the same time, causing their unified voices to sound hollow. Miki had finished crying, her face wet and her sleeves soaked from her tears.

"Miki-chan, your father... does he hit you?" Daiki's mother whispered.

"Its been awhile since he last did... but yes, he does. He's done it as long as I can remember. He used to wait until Mama went to work... after Mama died, it just got worse. I usually took all the beatings for my brothers."

"Beatings?" Daiki's mother's face scrunched up, a sour look on her face. Miki stood, and pulled off her shirt. Bruises, from her chest down to her stomach, and dozens lined across her back. None of them looked fresh, the color a fading purple.

"Nee-chan stands up to Father, makes him feel guilty about leaving Mama, so he hits her. Makes us cry." Naoki sniffled, and grabbed his sister's hand.

"Do you have any other relatives?" Daiki's father tilted his head.

"No. Mama and Daddy were only childs."

"Did you ever try asking for help?"

"Dad would hit us even more if we did that." Daiki's anger grew with every said word. This man, he had beaten fear and terror into his own flesh and blood, and Miki was still nice enough to refer to him as her father. If Daiki had known earlier, if Daiki had just known a little sooner...

"Miki, get up. We're going to the police station." Daiki grabbed her arm, making sure to be gentle enough so Miki was not in pain.

"W-What?!"

"We're going to the police station. All of us. Now."

"But my Dad! He'll hurt us again..."

"Miki. You have four people here that'll beat the hell outta him if he even dares to come near you guys again. This guys gotta go to jail. I wanna be a future police officer as well- I can't just sit around and watch you suffer! Make this guy pay." Miki felt touched- she had friends here, people that truly cared for her. Nodding her head, she let Daiki lead her out the house- her cheeks burning as soon as she realized that his hand was wrapped around her arm.

The police station was not far, the windows showed signs of life, and police cars pulled up, filled from everything to drunks, to robbers. Miki felt weak and small in the presence of all these police officers, and although she did not commit a crime, felt a twinge of fear when the officer pulled her into the room. Daiki squeezed her hand for comfort and support.

"Alrighty then, Ms. Ooka, you are here to report a child abuse case?"

"Yes."

"Okay, tell me what happened."

"My Dad has been beating us for nine years now. He threatens us that he'll beat us more if we go to the police. Only after my friends encouraged me to come here, I was able to say my story out loud. He has abused my brothers too, but I take the beatings for them. So they don't get hurt." The officer scratched at his stubble, the dark circles under his eyes evidence of his lack of sleep. He chewed on the end of his pencil.

"Alright, have you tried to tell your mother?" Miki gulped.

"My mother passed away three years ago." Had it already been three years? After her mother's death, Miki went into hysteria. She refused to believe that the woman she adored, that she loved, and loved her back, had died. She refused to leave her mother's room. Her father didn't care, he left her there and took her brothers home, only to neglect them as well. Only after coaxing from Fujiwara did Miki leave. But now, it did not bring as much pain and sadness to say that her mother was dead as it would have a few months ago. Perhaps, finally, Miki had moved on.

"Do you have any proof of abuse?" Miki nodded, and proceeded to remove her shirt. The officer's eyes widened at the sight of the bruise. He stood, and circled around Miki. "This is way more than enough proof. We would like to carry out the arrest tonight, if that is okay with you."

"T-That's fine."

"Okay then, you are free to return home." Daiki's parents allowed Miki and her brothers to stay, driving them to their house, pulling into the driveway just as police sirens headed to the direction of the Ooka house.

"Miki-chan, aren't you going to come inside?"

"Y-yes, in a moment." Miki stared up at the night sky. The stars glimmered and gleamed. A chilly breeze blew. It was calm here, quiet. The Aomine family had went inside to put her brothers to bed. Her long chestnut hair wrapped around her waist. It was still so long. Even though she had gotten over her mother's death, she was still not ready to cut it.

"There you are, you ungrateful little bitch." The raspy and harsh voice came from behind, a voice that only belonged to one person. Her father. He pulled her hair, and grabbed her throat. Miki tried to scream, but the hand that was around her throat cut off her voice. "Calling the police now, huh? You think you can just leave?!" Miki squealed. She kicked and she yelled. Her father pulled something out from his pocket. A knife.

"MIKI!" Daiki yelled, and ran toward the struggling girl. The knife blade gleamed in the moonlight. The police officers were coming from behind, and grabbed the man by his arms. His grip on Miki's hair did not waver. He brought down the knife- slicing off the brown, chestnut hair that Miki so proudly kept for three years.

_"My hair was the last thing Kaasan touched. It's the last thing I have that no one can take away."_


End file.
